Joey Nudges Pacey To Success
by Ariel's Story Flare
Summary: Pacey has fallen into destructive habits and Joey reminds him him giving him a lasting memory with her paddle, she leaves behind. Read and review. Warning spanking of an adult. Don't Like, Don't Read.


Joey Nudges Pacey To Success

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show,Dawson's Creek or the characters. I make no money from writing this story. Enjoy the read and review.

Over the years I have had this special paddle and I can not fail looking at it without thinking of the memories of my college days it conjures up. The paddle was a handmade gift from a friend near Boston. I picked up at the post office for my birthday and took it home and opened the long cardboard box. I took it in my room and opened  
the package pulling out the light colored wood paddle. It was a long blade with a rounded edge and had a Burned in Letters,Toledo across its smooth face on its smooth wood surface.

It was a decoration in my room behind the closet door, that was until that fateful weekend. My friend Pacey who had passed on college was studying to be a stockbroker and though we had once dated, we now remained best friends. Pacey had been heartbroken when Audrey had left him and exhibited an escalating pattern of behavior that was destructive in its behavior pattern. What really was ironic is that I still deeply cared for him and yet our love seemed fated not to be. This may not be how it exactly happened, but this is how I remember it."

It all started on a Saturday Night as I drove over to the upscale apartment Pacey now lived in. I was taking my friend out for a nice dinner. I entered the swanky apartment building and climbed to the second floor and knocked on his door in the middle of the hall. His roommate let me in and the room was filled with cigarette smoke, so I nodded to the man and opened the window to let some of the noxious fumes out of the room. That was when I heard his guff voice.

"Hi Joey" Pacey said in a slurred speech pattern. I spun around on my heel and cocked my head upward to the source of the sound, the bedroom. There was Pacey in his blue scrub l pants and t-shirt drinking out of a large glass full of a potent college favorite drink PJ. As he slid down off the high sitting bed the back of his pants got caught in the back and showed his BVD Briefs brief and his bottom crack. I watched this sweet handsome guy here in a drunken stupor instead of studying for stock series exams, which was in his best interest.

I had last seen Pacey a couple of weeks ago when we went to the theatre performance of Kiss Me Kate. I took Pacey to my house I shared with a roommate that had gone  
to Raleigh. We took his Series Seven textbooks too. He had a big test on Monday and I wanted to make sure he was prepared. I pull of his pants and let him sleep in his BVD's and t-shirt. I slept in my roommate's bed. I realized that any discussion of his errant behavior was useless tonight. I put a cold compress on his forehead and stroked his brown silky hair. I thought about Pacey and how he had lost all discipline that a young man of his late teen age should possess.  
That was when I got the idea. A light bulb went off in my head, the answer was the paddle behind the door. My sister had so effectively used on my behind when I had journeyed off the straight and narrow.

I got up and fixed bacon, eggs and coffee for our breakfast. Pacey yawned and said

"Hello Pacey" and sat down rubbing his forehead. Joey's high school friend had a ravenous appetite and we ate without a single reference to his destructive behavior last night.

I cleared the dishes and sat back down and looked deeply in his eyes and i told him that his behavior last night was down right scary. If I had not taken him in he would  
be at the hospital and facing a mental evaluation. I told Pacey he was behaving like a irresponsible child and that lit cigarette burn was inexcusable. Joey Potter came from a home raised by her big sister and discipline was very strict. She was spanked all the way up to sixteen. At that moment he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and asked me to spank his ass hard enough it would make a impression on him to deter his foolish behavior.

Spanking was a subject they had discussed and he had once popped her on the behind walking downtown after leaving a club, but that was no spanking. Then Pacey said he wished I had a paddle like his Father had set him straight with in high school and I could spank him with something besides my hand. The look in his pleading eyes I believe showed the guilt and the fright that he felt about the path he was going down in his life. Pacey knew that he needed strong discipline like he had had at his strict home. The look in his dilated eyes also telegraphed, that he could not believe that he had just asked his friend Joey to give him a real lasting spanking.

I got up from the table and retrieved the long wooden paddle from behind my door and placed it in front of Pacey on the table. He choked back tears and I started to put the paddle back when he grabbed my arm and got up from the table. He pulled up his t-shirt  
up and bent over the kitchen table revealing his pale white underwear-clad  
bottom through the thin pants. Pacey uttered to me in a gruff voice to paddle him hard enough that the lesson would sink in. He stuttered

"Okay", I stood up, went behind him and pulled his pants down off his bottom. sure of My heart beat through my chest as I realized the awesome responsibility he had given me.

"I felt it was imperative Pacey's Paddling must be hard enough to be remembered for the weekend but not harm his soft butt cheeks with lasting purple bruises. Pacey had cast the die bending over in that position so that his brief flesh filled underwear bottom stuck  
out behind her and his behind  
was sticking out waiting for the first swat of his spanking with the wooden paddle.  
The reminder for his behind I decided would be hard enough to make putting back on his underwear a real chore. Then he would begin studying with Joey Potter serving as his Proctor.

I took the paddle in my right hand and pulled Pacey's man-panties down off his  
buff bottom with my left hand. His cute butt was covered with goose bumps  
from his nervousness. I asked her if he was sure about this? Pacey confirmed he was prepared to continue.

"Yes Joey" "

I recall my lack of eagerness to mete out a real paddling to this man  
who I still loved deep in my heart. Taking the paddle I pressed it  
against Pacey naked rump. I held my breath as I began to polish his creamy white bottom cheeks with the flat wood. I caressed his ass with the wood while I thought about my task moving the smooth wood paddle blade all over letting the wood glide across his butt cheeks and even between his muscular legs, rubbing it against the inside of his thighs spread them slightly. Then I let the rounded thickness of the thin edge press accidently against his butt hole causing him to shiver and me to turn red with embarrassment. Tiny droplets of moisture coated the paddle and these I rubbed off on the undersides of his bent over ass cheeks.

When the first Wallop came

CRACK!

My former boyfriend had tried to remain silent but, his bottom was buzzing from the sensuous burning and the sharp sting caught him off guard like the ice cold shower she had given him last night. Joey cared for Pacey too much, so there was no let up with the paddle as his bottom turned bright red with red blisters. He started crying on the fifth swat and at the eighth, Joey had to push him back down.

WHACK! he was apologizing for his drinking and being drunk ruining their dinner out.

SMACK! the last paddle swat the tenth one was the one he would long remember  
and Pacey, let a fart escape from his arse as his senses became overwhelmed with bright pain. He openly sobbed with tears dripping from his eyes. Pacey's bottom was a deep dark red with red blisters. I took absolutely no pleasure when looking at his well paddled bottom. Pacey got up and cried in my arms and thanked me for caring enough to spank him! Pacey broke down and sobbed out his frustration, guilt and pain from his past behavior with my white briefs still around his knee. Pacey cried out his pain but not just from the paddling but the way he had tried so hard to screw up his life. We studied late into the night and went to bed.

Sunday mourning I was sitting at the table reading the paper when he came to me and placed his bare bottom over my lap. In his masculine voice now quivering with emotion Pacey told me"

"Joey please give me a spanking like we had seen given to Kate in Kiss Me Kate at the theatre. Please help me remember all I have learned this weekend." Pacey said.

"Joey, I want to feel the heat burn into my arse from my past behavior." Pacey lamented.

I obliged relighting the fire in his bottom and turning it bright red once again, but carefully avoiding the purple bruises that had formed on both sit upon lower cheeks. Only this time I rubbed the heated orbs and molded them in my hands like fresh hot dough. However, the spanking did cause the burning reminder for his behind that he desired for their study session that afternoon. I watched as Pacey sat down on his already sore ass and winced as he started to study again for his big test.

"Pacey's spanking with my paddle warmed up our relationship as he realized how much I cared what happened to him. Occasionally, I too found myself the recipient of spankings from Pacey to help my studies. We kept in touch in touch and laugh about how those spankings helped us pass our exams, get back on the straight & narrow and become successful adults. We are now together as kindred spirits the pain of growing up far behind us."


End file.
